cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vincedq
Welcome Hi, welcome to City of Eternals Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Friends page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Greg Flood (Talk) 18:57, December 30, 2009 Friends Hey Vince, Love that page... I just messed with the sizing and stuff a bit. Hope I didn't step on your toes. ILM--- I'm in awe.... Greg Flood 06:18, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks, Greg. Yeah, this editor is a little wonky and I'm not ready to fly outside the presets. Thanks for your help. An offer/request from Matt Ohai Hey Vince! Matt sent me this as part of an e-mail the other day. What do you think? interested? I would like to ask you to start organizing players for the wiki. If you could pick maybe two or three other players that you think are doing an excellent job, you all can be unofficial wiki workers. They don't necessarily have to post a ton of stuff on their own, but you would all be trying to A. get more player involvement through posting and B. organize and edit wiki posts made by other players/yourselves. As such, you'll need to stay in contact with each other and make sure that everything is formatted in a sensible manner. The wikia interns who are helping out will be great for advice on how to do this. I can offer you guys a special title that only you will be able to wear in the game. Currently, I am thinking 'Archivist,' but I am open to other suggestions. I would rather avoid using the word wiki in the title itself, but I want it to be something that players will ask "Hey, how did you get that?" and you all can say "Oh, I put in tons of work on the wiki at http://www.... check it out!" So, let me know what you think re: other contributors, possible titles, and whether you really want to take this on. If you stay interested in the wiki, it really shouldn't be any more work, and you get the in-game visibility as a bonus. Let me know, Greg Flood 15:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I think it's a good idea, to get players involved in this sort of strategy/walkthrough wiki project, but what you and I and the rest of the motivated players are doing is different than what Matt proposes here. We're sort of providing the "advanced" tip/tricks of the game, those sorts of strategy guides that only hardcore players can provide. What OHAI really need to do is create multiple in-game boards that are way more player accessible. They need to implement in-game trade, gossip and quest bulletin boards and place them in logical locations around the world. Here's what I would consider the different supplemental layers for a game like this and those people that would be responsible for developing such material: 1. help - ohai basic user guides as envisioned by the devel teams 2. base lore - ohai the environment, characters and themes of the MMO as envisioned by the creative directors of the distributor 3. bulletin boards - players players post requests, ideas, issues, observations, etc. about the game. this is a good way to get massive participation from the MMO playerbase, but ohai must make the mechanism simple and flat. using something like proboards.com would be the idea. have them take a look at http://jedimud.proboards.com 4. wiki - ohai/players i think a tips/tricks overlay system is essential for those players that are not interested in gonzo'ing an MMO, but would rather just socialize. consider the wiki like an aftermarket book for a platform game, like bioshock. 5. quests - ohai (with some player input) these are configurable quests that are run by a representative of ohai, or a chosen "immortal" player that has been tasked as quest master. these quests are loadable instances that are typically gauntlets to challenge parallel player teams (much like a track race) to see who can kill/finish the quest first. eq-based prizes (or ohais) are awarded as incentives. what do you think? I think those are all great ideas! I have sent them on to Matt Ohai. At this point I think most of them are not going to come to fruition until the distant future. They have a fairly small team, but then you never know with those folks. I'll forward any response I get from him to you. I think Matt's main idea behind giving us titles is to help give the wiki more visibility and to grow it. Personally I envision the wiki fulfilling a good bit of what you have mentioned, and would like it to become a resource for new and veteran players alike. Mostly I would love to see it grow beyond our control :p WIKI TITLES ok, yeah, i am a firm believer in the "Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day -- Teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime," philosophy. Wiki titles would be good, like Tome Keeper or something genre like that... another thing would be to allow in-game titles like Newbie Helper, which would be free titles, available to those volunteers who would wear them and walk around looking to help new players. --Vincedq 20:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Page editing Hey Vince, I'm not sure, but do you have the capability to lock or protect a page? If you do, this would be a great feature to take advantage of. Greg Flood 21:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, one of the bug exploiters (Jane is ko) hacked my original exploit article to completely change the tone. this SHOULD NOT be permitted. can i locked articles? Yes I saw that... I would also like essentially eliminate the article. The Higher players have essentially agreed to keep that type of "bug" to ourselves. We have spoken to Ohai about it and received no direction. I agree that there is a limit to how we should edit. However, many of us (including me) are new to this. So we are feeling our way, and will make mistakes, and step on others' toes without meaning to do so. Please be patient with us, I'm sure that anyone who does change something doesn't mean any harm. Through your patience and guidance I'm sure we can institute a culture of mutual respect and create an excellent wiki! Best, Greg Flood 21:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Locking articles Locking articles can be done if you're a . Though it's a commonly made mistake to protect pages, except if there's a good reason to? I'm willing to protect it though, with the right reason. This does mean only a sysop can edit it, so you'll have to ask Greg or me to edit it. Mark (Talk) • ( ) 21:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Request Article Lock I'm worried that the bug exploiters will continue to raid my etiquette article until OHAI posts some official rules about bug exploits. I've saved a copy offline and I'll keep re-posting it as they re-raid it. We need to come up with an official stance on multi-editor posting. I think the original editor should be the only modifier, except for those with sysop status. There won't be many instances that I can think of where we'd need this, but vandalism is always a possibility with a large player base. --Vincedq 22:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey how has this problem been going? I hope that this issue seems to have resolved... I would like everyone to be able to edit... but I think we do need to begin to build a general code of conduct for the Wiki... maybe you can help? Lets start mulling this over on FB. I would envision having a protocol agreed upon by the 7th that we can post to new and old wiki members. What do you think? Greg Flood 04:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she stopped messing with it. I think that supported edits are fine, but when someone comes in and changes the intent of the article, then we have an issue. I accepted your FB group invite. We'll set something up.--Vincedq 05:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Not by default no, though if you send a request for those to be activated using , Wikia Staff can enable those. Mark (Talk) • ( ) 16:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thanks for welcoming me to the Wiki, I hope to contribute lots! Friends page and so many others You continue to do excellent work!!! Greg Flood 17:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Response from Wikia Regarding Videos and .xls Files Hello. I'm sorry, but we do not support hosting video files directly on Wikia. Our video upload extension does allow you to upload to a myriad of services, not just YouTube, but it must be someplace publicly available, and embeddable. As for the spreadsheet files, we dont have any extensions to display those types of files directly on the page. We can only offer you the ability to upload them to the wiki as files. (as is setup currently, which is where I assume what you mean by "upload excel spreadsheets as images") -- Regards, Chris "Uberfuzzy" Stafford Wikia Community and Technical Support Team Find wiki help guides at http://help.wikia.com .xls and .xlsx uploads Hey Chris, thanks for getting back to me. Looks like the upload dialog interface is broken in that it won't allow .xls or .xlsx as a recognized image/file type. Vincedq 18:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I was having this problem too, but one of our users just uploaded a .xls soooo... huh? Greg Flood 04:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet you and Zombies Heya Vince, I was really cool to match a real live face with the online persona! Plus FYI, a little bird told me that Werewolf and Zombie outfits will be available for our avatars soon enough... so you can be a zombie again :) Best, Greg Flood 19:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC)